


Lightheaded

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Telling Hongbin about your choking kink may have been the best or worst decision that you've made.





	Lightheaded

You made the mistake in telling Hongbin that you a choking kink, this piqued his interest as he too loved being choked or choking someone. When he announced your choking kink to Hakyeon, knowing how much you wanted him, Hakyeon was taken aback. _"Choking, I would have never expected that from you. Not sure how I feel about that, never tried it myself."_ Hongbin's lips turn up with a smirk, _"Why don't I show you how it feels so you can try it out on her."_

  
Hakyeon looks over at him with a chuckle, _"Fine, you kinky bastard."_ Hongbin moves over to wrap his hands around Hakyeon's throat, Hakyeon tenses slightly but reminds himself to stay calm. When Hongbin tightens his hands, Hakyeon's own hands fly up to his throat instinctively to pull him off. It was a natural reflex, but the longer that he was choked, the more light-headed he became till Hongbin released him before he'd pass out. As his blood re-situated itself to its usual functioning, Hakyeon was in a daze. _"Oh damn, I didn't expect that."_ Hongbin smirks, _"Ne, I told you it feels good. Now try it out on her."_

  
 _"Are you sure you want this?"_ He asks you gently, it takes all of the little self-control that you have to not nod enthusiastically or throw yourself at him. He licks his lips as he wraps his hands around your throat, _"Now, Hong-ah, remind me when to let go."_ Hongbin nods  & watches with a devilish glint in his eyes. Hakyeon's hands tighten around your throat, you gasp for air & also instinctively bring your hands up to your neck. They feel so warm as they try to cut off your blood flow, you start to grow light-headed from the lack of oxygen & proper blood flow. Hongbin then gropes at Hakyeon's hard dick through his pants to warn him to let go & he does in surprise over the sudden hand on him down there.

  
You gasp for air, over & over. Filling your lungs back up as your blood resumes its usual cycle. The head rush was amazing & watching Hakyeon's face as he did it. Clearly, he was enjoying himself, which became very apparent when you realized that Hongbin grabbed Hakyeon's hard dick. Then you licked your lips in triumph.


End file.
